The Doubled Chaos
by Nightmaretails
Summary: When Tails was gave up being a hero and started a new hobby along with a special guest that he never thought would be the King of Chaos.
1. The Freedom of Discord

The Double the Discord: Chapter 1 Freedom

Summary: After the events of Sonic X, Tails gave up on his life of being hero because of his dear friend's loss. When Tails experimented one of the Emerald which was a Super Chaos Emerald, he started a new of himself which every characters of the sonic team won't agreed. But this new mysterious hobby of tails will going to need help of someone whose almost as powerful as Chaos itself.

Midnight, Mystic Ruins

Tails was outside on his workshop, working on his latest project or should I say latest scheme to defeat the rest of his friends and his enemies once and for all. Tails was making the finishing touches on his latest invention: The All-Instrumental Chaos Guitar. This maybe a regular guitar, but this guitar is special. With an inserted Super Chaos Emerald in it, whoever who hears it musical trance shall be brought back to life but this bringing someone back to life thing wasn't his plan for reviving Cosmo. He was planning to get or revive someone to join someone at his cause.

"There, that should do it, finally! I can get my revenge on Sonic and the others for making me look weak in front, Hmph! well thats going to change" Tails said as he strings up his guitar. Before he start, he think of someone who could join him, "Who am I going pick?, the other demigods I know was defeated by that wretched Sonic. After a few moments he finally gets his answer, "I know, I'll bring someone who is already chaos inflicted and he or she together can defeat them once and for all". Tails readied is guitar and starts strumming," Ok!, Let's do this!.

(Before I begin this summoning ritual, I must noted you that Tails is now very powerful among his friends since he got the most demonic magic in him. The reason he needs an ally was; The power he gain may not be enough to defeat them alone rather needs someone whose almost powerful as him.)

Enter Music: Discord Eurobeat Brony Orginal Song

Tails starts strumming his guitar with a flowing glow of darkness and light between its tone as he starts to sing.

(Laughter)

Disco-o-o-o-rd!

Disco-o-o-o-rd!

I'm not a fan of puppeteers,

But I've a nagging fear,

Someone else is pulling at the strings.

Something terrible is going down,

Through the entire town,

Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!...

I can't sit idly,

No I can't move at all!

I curse the name,

The one behind it all!

Meanwhile at Equestria Gardens

Princess Celestia and Luna were awoken by sudden burst of energy coming from Discord's statue which Discord was in. "Sister do you feel that energy?" Luna said to her sister Celestia, "Yes I feel it too, let's go to Discord, that power is coming from him" Celestia said as they both head to Discord.

As they reach Discord they gasped to see that the petriied Discord (this is the 2nd time that discord was turned into stone) was glowing brightly and not only that, his whole petrified body was starting to crack. "This is Impossible, The Elements should keep him in stone for another millennia" Luna said. "I guess it wasn't enough, come on sister, we cannot let himself free from this unknown ritual" Celestia stated as Luna nodded they fired their energy beams at the Petrified Discord, hoping to cease Discord's freedom from the unknown ritual.

Back at Tails

He continued to sing the song repeatedly, until he felt a strong urge of power striking his senses. "Gah!, what the hell was that!?" Tails said as he get up and continue his progress. "Well, whoever keeps him from setting himself free, you got another thing coming!" He yelled as continue his song

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

Disco-o-o-o-rd

Disco-o-o-o-rd

Back at the gardens

The Celestial and The Lunar Princess were trying to keep Discord at Petrified form for as long as they can but the energy they felt in inside of Discord was very powerful to handle. "Ahhhhh!, keep trying!" Celestia said to her sister whose also trying hard as Celestia. "I'm trying!, but this energy is very powerful!, we can't hold it if this continues more and more!". "Keep trying Luna!, it will soon stop!"

Back at mobius

Tails and was singing very amazingly to himself, though he felt the energy was keeping it at bay was starting to fall. With that, he continued singing.

I'm fine with changing status quo,

But not in letting go,

Now the world is being torn apart!

A terrible catastrophe,

Played by a symphony,

What a terrifying work of art!

I can't sit idly,

No, I can't move at all!

I curse the name,

The one behind it all!

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

Disco-o-o-o-rd _(8x)_

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

End song

With a final clashing strum of tails' guitar it releases a full wave of energy blast, that which sent it to Discord.

Back at the gardens

Celestia and Luna saw the glowing was depleted and Discord's remains petrified. "Whoo, I thought it wasn't going to be over soon" Luna said. "pant" Yeah, I thought Dicord's was going to be free once again" Celestia said relieved at the whole scene they experience. "Let's go back to bed sister, this scene driven us to drain are powers" Luna stated as Celestia nodded. As they were going to bed-, "Muhahaha, do you really think you can keep from this prison"

Both of the Princesses gasped to hear the one and only Discord's voice. When they turned around, they saw Dicord's from was nearly out of its petrified form. "How did you!?" They said in unison as Discord only laugh at them. "I don't know about you My Dear, but this power that I unknowingly received is setting me" Discord spoke as he saw they were about to fire their energy again at him. "Now, Now" Discord said, How about you two get yourself...TO SLEEP!" he then fired the energy wave that he receive from Tails, knocking both of them out cold.

Discord smiled at this as he said, "Whoever is making that wonderful song about me, please continue, I'm almost free!" He said pleasingly, though he stated was reach to Tails's mind.

Back at Tails

Tails heard the voice of his pleading ally and he was gladly to finish of what he had started. "Okay, whoever or wherever you are, I'll grant your wish" He said as he starts strumming to the beat of the song he sang earlier.

Back at Discord

"Thank you" Discord said as he ready to listen to his own music and song from the unknown person was giving him.

Tails: Okay, here it goes!

Music entered: Discord Eurobeat Brony Orginal Song

Disco-o-o-o-rd

Disco-o-o-o-rd

Discord: it's not even starting yet and it's already turning to be a good song.

I'm not a fan of puppeteers,

But I've a nagging fear,

Someone else is pulling at the strings.

Something terrible is going down,

Through the entire town,

Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!

I can't sit idly,

No I can't move at all!

I curse the name,

The one behind it all!

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

Discord: This is very amazing!, I can't believe how astonishing this song is going and it's all about me!, Hey!, I'm almost free!.

Disco-o-o-o-rd

Disco-o-o-o-rd

I'm fine with changing status quo,

But not in letting go,

Now the world is being torn apart!

A terrible catastrophe,

Played by a symphony,

What a terrifying work of art!

I can't sit idly,

No, I can't move at all!

I curse the name,

The one behind it all!

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

Disco-o-o-o-rd (8x)

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,

And sleeping in the middle

Of a summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,

So take your tyranny away!

End song

Again with a Clashing strum and a wave of energy blast, Discord was now finally free from his petrifications and boy he sure was still dancing to the beat of Tails's song and happy from being free once again. "Ahhhhh!, This feels good to be back in Equestria I can now wreak havoc and chaos once again without those pesky elements going in the way" Discord said as he stretches his muscles from his recent release. As he was about to go out in fields of Equestria, he was greeted by telepathic greeting

Tails: Hello?, can you hear me?

Discord: Why yes I can hear you, are you the one who set me free from my imprisonment.

Tails: Yes, I'm the one, I suggest that you like the song I sang.

Discord: Indeed, I love it and by the means of freeing me I shall be your companion.

Tails: Excellent!, but I don't need your companionship

Discord: Pardon?

Tails: Even though you're in a different dimension called...huh...Equestria, I proposed to you an alliance between us.

Discord: Oh really, and what's the catch

Tails: "chuckles" There's no catch but only if you help me get rid of my enemies, I will reward you handsomely by giving you...Chaos Emeralds

Discord was surprised about when he heard the word chaos emerald but he continued

Discord: I'm listening.

Tails: There's not much for me to tell you, but I suggest that we meet at...Everee Forest if that's okay with you.

Discord: That's fine I'm not in a hurry anyways.

Tails: Perfect!, by tomorrow morning, we meet there, I even might bring a sample of a Chaos Emerald and you'll enough plenty of energy to enjoy to destroy both of our enemies.

Discord: I'm looking forward to it, see you soon...wait I don't know your Name.

Tails: hmm, My names is been forgotten for centuries, but you can call me...Karl Franz

Discord: Okay...Karl Franz, I'll see you tomorrow then

Tails: It was nice meeting you Discord, farewell for now

(End telepathic session)

"Well Karl Franz, I hope you bring those "chaos emeralds" or else you're about to be discorded" Discord said as he went off flying throughout the Nightful Skies.

End Chapter

-—-

This is my second Mlp x Sonic story, hope you guys enjoy and soon I'll be creating more if you want to. And speaking of stories, there be new stories on the rise in my account soon so feel free to read.

Work in Progress stories.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders Adventure

FNAF Tails

The Birth of the Emperor- Explanation of Tails being called Karl Franz

Follow, Greet, Wait and Repeat


	2. Knowing One Another

The Double Chaos

12:00 noon at equestria

Discord was in the highlands of everee forest, waiting almost impaitently fore Karl Franz's arrival and not only that, his sample of a chaos emerald. Discord was waiting in a nearby rock bench which he found a comfortable place to wait, but that wasnt helping him a bit for the ordeal of waiting. " Gaah!, what's taking him so long" he said in a frustating tone, " I thought he was going to be here like hours ago". While talking to himself complainingly for a few minutes, a voice soon spoke behind him. "Geez, would you be more patient like I am". Discord soon turns around and smile a bit to see his friend at least, "Sorry, I just couldn't stand waiting sometimes" he said apologizingly.

"Huh, it's fine, I too could not stand the same thing as you are, but let's not change the subject, we've got matters to deal with" Tails said.,"And what matters would that be?, if I'm asking" Discord said. "Our plans for conquest but since your interest is far different from mine, I guess we have different set of time plans to settle our foes and defeat them" Tails said. "Quick thinking about that, which do you prefer to do first?" Discord said, "and by the way, where are the chaos emeralds you were talking about yesterday".

Tails gasped as he forgot about the whole 'rewarding you handsomely for your efforts thing' and come to think of it, he never forgets to bring a special gift to someone who is helping him through his quest, especially for Discord that is. "R-right, almost forgot about that thing" Tails said as he dug through his pile of stuff, "and luckily for you, Discord, I happen to bring at least one of them here since I always needed one". Discord smiled, "Why isn't that a marvelous gem, I could even its power emanating inside from it". "Glad you like it "Tails said, by the way, when I saw you for the first time, you were petrified".

Discord frowned as he said, "Yes, you may find seemingly odd to you but its just regular for me to get turned into stone". "Why?" Tails asked, "Why?, it's because that is the only the way that could stop me; turning me into stone for over millennia and waiting for the jailor to expire his or her using the Elements of Harmony" Discord spoke. "Wow, I never knew the way of defeating was that complicated" Tails said.

"That's okay, I get their reason for turning into that prison block, but now" Discord teleported behind Tails and said, "with you and our powers combined we could destroy our foes once, and for all!". Both of the maniacal duo laughed evilly each other for awhile. The laughter stop when, "Um, here's one thing how do we do that exactly" Discord asked. "Yeah, never thought of that one before, got any ideas" Tails said.

"Nope, but here's a problem, the users of the elements have found their way to imprison me, and it all takes was twilight sparkle true believe in friendship" Discord said. "Twilight Sparkle?" Tails said, "Yes, she's the princess of magic and also the wielder of the most powerful element of all; Magic". "I see, though this character that you spoke of is your one and only problem" Tails said.

"Yes, but she's not the only one, her friends is also included and their five of them" Discord spoke while gesturing five fingers in his claw. "Do you know them?" Tails asked. "But of course and I'll show you", with a snap of a finger,a small theater room appeared along with a camera. " Just sit down" . "O-okay". "Here as you can see here, i created some snapshot of these ponies so you could see them" Discord said as he flipped the screen showing the first pony; Her appearance was cyan-colored pegasus along with a rainbow color mane. "First, here's rainbow dash, the fastest flyer alive, famed for her loyalty the element of harmony she represent". ("Another fastest thing alive eh, well let's how fast she could stand up against me").

"Next, here's fluttershy, she represnt the element of kindness, despite to her name, she is really shy and kind to his friends and unlike to her friends she's not well opened to others thoughts". "(She kinda reminds of myself when i was younger).

"Here is one of the best fashion makers of all in equestria, Rarity; she represent the element of generosity, which I guess you understand already what it is. And due to her fancyful ways of staying pretty and clean, she sometimes can't take all dirty stuff all around her surroundings and besides that, she'll get fiesty when something went wrong in her appearance, above all she likes gems. "(Geez, this pony kinda reminds of rouge, though she's not that aggressive as rouge was)".

"Next is Applejack, she represent the element of honesty, which you might get the idea already, she always tells the truth and nothing but the truth". "(A honest one now, this might be useful)."

"Next, here is one of the best party throwers of equestria and the most hyperactive in the group, Pinkie pie". "(By all the gods, why does every hyperactive being that I've met is always had the color of pink!)."

"And the last but not least, Twilight Sparkle", Discord said with an annoying tone, "like I mentioned earlier, she wields the element of magic, the most powerful element of all elements of the harmony". "Wait". "Hmmm, what is it?". "Why does her appearance seem to have the body of both unicorn and a pegasus?

"Oh," he chuckled at the fox's question, "this might be your first time to see a pony like this, and for the record, she's an alicorn"

"Alicorn?"

"Alicorn's are mostly defined as our rulers to be exact", Tails widened his eyes, "Wait you mean she's a...princess". Discord nodded, "Yes, she is a princess and to think about her coronation day, she was crowned princess, weeks after I was turned to stone"

"I see, wait...you said she just turned princess weeks after your defeat". "Yes, your point?". "My point is, you said that alicorn's are borned royalty, then all of a sudden, you said she was crowned princess"

"Yes, I said that, but why are you-" when realization hit him, discord face palmed himself as he starts laughing like a maniac. While Tails on the other hand, he was very confused on what Discord was laughing at or what he finds funny, so he decided to let him calm down.

"Sorry about that it's just that, pfft, you were cofused for the moment when I said that well, let me tell you somthing, Twilight Sparkle was just a regular unicorn until she turned into an alicorn when she was crowned princess of friendship"

Finally understanding on what Discord was getting at, Tails faceplamed as he for the first time, finds himself dumbfounded over a simple question. Though, he was not on Discord's world when that happened, but it is just confusing to find something like that or in his case, it was rather impossible to become a royal person by just coronizing him or her in that occasion.

Tails never knew this Twilight person or her friends, but it is odd for him to see such event to change the person or pony life into something better. "I get it now, Discord, but still, I find it impossible for a pony like her change into those royal ones, and it all by just some crowning her to become their ruler"

Discord patted his shoulder, "Oh, forget about what I just said, we should probably focus on building up our plans if we are to succeed in defeating our enemies". "You're right Discord, by the way, can your powers be upgraded by this chaos emerald that I have here?, I've always kept wondering about that since you're a Spirit of Chaos

Tails gives the chaos emerald to him, when the chaos emerald made physical contact to Discord's lion paw, he felt a powerful chaos energy. The energy of that emerald power was so overwhelming, it made him gasp as he felt emerald powers. Not a moment to soon, the emerald's power transferred completely to Discord, making fall him fall to his knees.

Tails rushed to his side as he aid him to get up from his feet. When Discord regain consciousness, he felt the emerald's power made him so energetic that it made him rised up in the air so quickly, it even made Tails throwned a few feet away from him when he rised up.

" **This is the most wonderful energy I ever had!"** Discord shouted as he fly around in the air at blazing speed. When Discord was having fun with his newfound powers that Tails given him, Tails went dizzy from the moment he was examining Discord's action.

After the sugar rush-like scene was over, Discord appeared on the ground with a couple of wierd items in his possession. He scanned his friend as burst out laughing, Discord finds Tails sitting on a rock with a bag of ice holding in his head. Discord calmed down as he sits along with Tails.

Discord opened his mouth to speak but Tails spoke first, "If you're asking about this bag of ice in my head, forget it, Discord. And after all, it was your actions make me all dizzy"

"Haha, well sorry about that, it's just so happens that, these chaos emerald's power, made me all hyperactive all of a sudden with no controlling myself, Sorry about that"

"Don't need to, Discord I understand it well enough". Discord sighed in relief as he grabbed a couple fruits in his bags, which made Tails wonder, "Uh, Discord, what's in those bags?" Tails said as he noticed Discord takes a bite on the apple"

Discord swallowed, "Oh these, well, during the sugar rush that I have felt earlier, I wondered around in Equestria finding food, though, I wasn't hungry in the moment, but I simply agreed that I should get something and besides, you must be hungry" he tossed the apple to Tails, which he catch just in time.

"Thanks, by the way, I suppose we haven't introduce ourselves personally" he takes a bite on his apple, I mean, we just met when I freed you", take another bite.

When Discord finished his apple, "Well, first off, my name is Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony", when he introduced himself to Tails, he strikes a pose.

Tails chuckled at his action, "Please to meet you, Discord, My name is Miles 'Tails' Prower, The Terror of the Skies"

Discord gasp when he heard that name, "Terror of the Skies, well isn't that a marvelous title to have, and I must say..." He made a picture frame gesture on his hands, judging by the looks of your appearance, I can already see the reason why you gained that title"

"Haha, you're correct about that piont, not only my appearance conceived the title, Terror of the Skies, my skills and capabilities are also included, I wreak havoc towards my enemies by advantage over the skies"

Discord was pleased by his words, but things get more interesting. Moments later, he noticed Tails' eyes were closed. Discord was about to say something until, he saw Tails's left hand glowing, mistifyingly blue. He again wondered what was he about to do.

Tails chuckled darkly, "Not only, I have physical skills, I too have the abilities of a powerful sorcerer" as he pointed his hand on a nearby forest, full of dense trees, he fired a mystifying wind blast out of his hands. The powers of the wind blast was so strong, it tears the entire area in half, with a single stroke.

Discord's jaw dropped to the floor as he witnessed a powerful, devastating attack spell demonstrated in front him. When he regained his jaw back up, he rubbed his eye as if it was playing tricks. Still not convinced on what he just saw, he snapped his finger, a pair of glasses appeared, he rubbed them clearly and put them on. With no evidence that this was not real or a trick, he puts away his glasses, taking a deep breath as he walk towards Tails.

"Well, what do you think about my powers, Discord" Tails said reassuringly as he never usually show his powers in public or even his friends, not after The Battle of the Raging Storm, damn, he was truly a Sky Terror when he was in that battle.

"What do I think?, what do I think!?, Tails felt uneasy about his reaction, but still he was ready to face such commented words. He closes his eyes as he wereto expect a yell from him or even argue, but instead, he heard him blow his nose through a tissue.

Tails opened his eye as he finds Discord in an akward state of, I mean, he just witness a powerful spell attack, and he was blowing his nose, talk about irony, geez. "That was the most beautiful chaotic spell I've ever seen" Tails saw Discord's eyes were tearing up, and it was very funny and yet awkward at the same time.

'Geez, he probably get emotionally tensed when he saw that, this guy might have some 'emotion problem' in his head or some thing', Tails thought

When Discord little scene was over, he regained his posure and teleported to Tails's side, "I must say, that was pretty, quite clever for somepony like you could have those powers, usually in Equestria, we don't usually get beings like you running around"

"Thanks, Discord, but why did you say 'somepony' rather than someone?" he said. Discord chuckled as he take his friend on a stroll to see Equestria's magnificence, "Well, Tails here on Equestria, this world is dominated by ponies, here, everypony must get to say, somepony or everypony, because, nothing in this world existed a word called 'someone', besides, it might just get all of the ponies confused.

Tails understood on what he was getting at and it was rather convincing to him, since he was on a different dimension, Tails must get used to the dimension's way of speaking, but that was simply to handle with.

As they were strolling, Tails asked, "Where are we going, Discord?". His friend smiled as if he was waiting for something special. "Well, Tails, since you're just new in this world, I would gladly introduced to you to the most wonderful place in Equestria"

"And where would that be, Discord, and what it's called" he asked as Discord chuckled, "It's just over here in this ridge, Tails, you'll see, and better close your eyes".

With no act of questioning this, Tails easily obeyed as he did on what he was ordered to do. Few minutes later, they came to a stop, while Tails on the other hand cannot see what did they stop but he all knew was that they reach their destination.

"You can open your eyes now", when Tails opened his eyes, he gasped as he witnessed the most wonderful thing he ever seen. "Ta da, behold, one of the most wonderful places ever in Equestria, Ponyville!" Discord said happily as it was indeed a womderful place, and for Tails, he was really astounded of it's magnificence, he truly doubted Discord about this place being wonderful.

"This place is beautiful, I could never imagined such place like this exist" Tails said as he was still admiring Ponyville's magnificent view. To him, this place kinda reminds him of the Empire, because its architecture's were almost similar to what he had seen Warhammer lores. He was loss of words, the whole place was amazing to him, even if he was mysterious bad guy in his world, he felt this place should be spared and not be destroyed by anyone else.

But all those thoughts were broken until Discord said, "This wonderful place shall be more amzaing when we turned this whole thing into a chaos paradise", he snap his finger as he appeared on his vacation outfit"

"What?" Tails asked, "Oh, you must've spaced out, Like I said, we are going to turn this wonderful place into a chaos paradise and you, Tails are going to be my number one customer"

Tails was loss at this, he knew this being he had freed was a chaos bieng, but this...this is way out of hand, this place is already a paradise, why would he turned it to a chaos paradise. An idea struck him, 'he probably needs a place to call home, after all he must be pretty lonely and homeless when I freed him'.

"Well, Is that what you wanted, Discord, then you'll have my full support" Tails said proudly as he felt being hugged by Discord.

"Why thank you, Tails, from this day after tomorrow, we'll show this ponies on how we take charges around here and we'll make sure that everypony kneel before us!" Discord laughed maniacally, "Yes, I couldn't agree more" Tails laugh as well. With there laughing echoes throughout the very winds of Equestria, they knew there lands was about to be turned upside down.


End file.
